Zeti Precure
by MaverickHoopa
Summary: A 14-year-old girl named Carol Akatsuki was living a normal life until she buys a pact and meets a mysterious man from an unknown world. He tells Carol that she just got a Zeti Pact to defeat an evil group known as Dark Future. Later on she meets Yumi Tomoe and the rest of the gang to form Zeti Precure
1. The Deadly Leader, Cure Dragon arises

Episode 1: The Deadly leader Cure Dragon arises

6 years prior •

Carol was crying as two little boys were making fun of her. "There's no way you will ever be a Zeti" said one boy. "Besides, what is a Zeti? Is it like some made up word? Whatever, the world will never understand you" another boy said. The two boys then started to laugh at her. She started to dry up and grew angry. "What are you going to do? There's nothing you can do" said the other boy. "There is something I will do...to you two" She said. "And what's that" asked the one boy. She walks over to the two boys giving them a cold stare at both at of them. "It would be hard for you to joke with no teeth" She said. In an instant, the two boys went from being nonsense to her to instantly scared. "I'll savor your every scream, and feast upon your fear" She added. The two boys then ran inside. "And don't come back you scaredy Zeti" Carol yelled as the two boys were running away from her.

•Present Day•

Otaking -

"I can't wait to get the new Aquors figures! I've been waiting forever to get my claws on one" Carol said in excitement. She was outside of Otaking, the only store in Yuhara for Otakus like her. The line was moving up as Carol's excitement was escalating little by little. When she made it up to the register, she asked for the new Aquors figures. "I'm so sorry were sold out of the figures" the clerk said to her. She almost got mad but kept her cool. She then looked around and sighed.

She then turned her head and saw a black brooch with two red dragons on it. "That looks cooler than the Aquors figures I wanted. It has dragons and it's black and red" she said. She went back to the clerk and putted the brooch on the counter. The clerk then scanned it, "That will be $13.00" The clerk said. So Carol handed the $13.00 to the clerk and handed the brooch to Carol.

Carol's house -

She went up to her room where their were some anime figures on her shelves, a desk with a computer, a New Nintendo 3DS and a Wii U, a large TV, some plushies,some video recording equipment, a microwave, and finally food.

She sat on the floor and grabbed the brooch from out of the bag. She then took it out from the box and examined it a little bit. "So this thing has no off switch? That's cool." "Let's open it!" She said.

Suddenly she opened the brooch and she was blinded by bright light that shined her whole room. It then stopped by the time it stopped glowing. "What happened?" She said to herself. She went out of the house and went to the Konbini to grab a snack and drink.

Convenience store -

She was looking through the aisles of the store. People were grabbing some snacks, others were just getting coffee or beer. Carol grabbed some candy and some water and she went out of the convenient store.

Yuhara -

She was walking down a street when she accidentally bumped into a buff looking man with a turquoise ponytail, spiked arm braces, black pants, red sleeveless blazer jacket, and black shoes. "I'm so sorry, I..I didn't mean to bump into you" Carol hesitated. The man got back up and walked off. "Fine, be that way" she yelled and continued to walk off.

A girl her age was watching her from above. She had dark gray hair with black streaks. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with blood stains on it. She wore tan skirt with the blood stains on it with black shoes. Her eyes were blood red. "It looks like I found you, Cacophonic Conch" she said.

Carol was looking at the brooch and wondered if it was just a cosplay item. Suddenly, she started to hear a sound and was starting to vibrate like an iPhone. She opened her phone and saw a notification that said that a member from Black Future was in the city. She ran over to the town center to the same girl that was watching her earlier hovering down and started to walk towards her. Carol knew that she wasn't scared, "Who are you?" She asked. The girl then looked at her, "My name is Renegade " said Renegade . "Our goal is to take the Cacophonic Conch and use it to-" Renegade explained. "World Domination I'm assuming" Carol interrupted. "Since you interrupted me, i have planned something worst" She said. She looked at a girls sketchbook and thought of the plan. "The darkness of future covers the world. Come out Dispark!" She yelled. The Dispark started to burst out of its shell, it had angry looking eyes, looked huge, it had arms and legs, and it looked like a sketchbook. The monster then cried out.

Carol wasn't afraid of the monster cause she has seen plenty of Japanese monster movies. The monster then started to walk and people were running away from it. It was destroying everything in its path. But then she turned to right and that buff man from earlier wasn't noticing that the Dispark was about to kill him. She ran over to him and pushed him out of the way.

"You could've almost been killed" Carol said to the man. He then looked at her and noticed something that she had. "You have it, the Zeti Pact" the man said to her. "Zeti...Pact" she said looking at the pact. She looked up to the man but he disappeared. "He's gone" she said to herself. She then felt a loud bang as the Dispark was heading towards the main square. She saw the Dispark was about to smash a kids dragon origami that it made. "What is this? Some creature made out of paper, Pathetic, Dispark get rid of it!" said Renegade. Carol then watched the Dispark smashing the dragon origami. She picked up the origami, looked at it, and looked at Renegade in anger.

"You…" she barked. Renegade then turned around and saw Carol with the dragon origami. "I thought everyone was gone, but you remain in my path" Renegade said to her. "You vile person" Carol yelled. "Why would some little kid make some dumb little paper model of a dragon? Cause that just looks retarded" Renegade explained.

Carol then started to snicker and then looks at Renegade with sinister look. "That's right, enrage me further" Carol shouted. Then her Zeti Pact started to glow a red light. Carol then grabbed the pact from her coat pocket. Renegade and the Dispark were blinded by the bright light. "Agh! That bright light" Renegade cried.

Carol opened her eyes and she saw a red and black mechanical dragon was looking at her. She then showed her Zeti Pact to the dragon and it then disappeared. She looked at the Zeti Pact and made her choice. "Let's put an end to this" Carol shouted.

She opened the Zeti Pact, pressed the red button, and made a hexagon on it. "Zeti Metamorphose!" She shouted. The Pact then started to shine.

TRANSFORMATION BEGINS

Carol was surrounded by red energy that then stripped her clothes except for her bra and panties. The red energy then turned into fire as a dragons roar can be heard. Long black high heels with red on her toes formed on her legs. A short black skirt covered her ahem. Spiked bracelets formed on her wrists. They then started to form the red fingerless gloves. Her fingernails then started to grow long, sharp, and turned cyan. The black midriff formed to cover her habanero. A cyan crystal appeared in the middle of the midriff. Her hair then went from short brown to a long cyan ponytail. Black Z shaped horns formed above her head. A long red serpentine tail formed on her tailbone. Her eye color changed from brown to purple. "The Deadly Leader, Cure Dragon!" She shouted.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

"This can't be...The Deadly Six have been revived!" Renegade said in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?" Carol taunted. She then made a fist with her left hand and the spiked bracelet then turned into a gauntlet. She punched the Dispark and it sent Renegade shaking. The Dispark then started firing paintballs at Carol but she dodged all of them and then landed another punch on the Dispark. "Could that be...Zavok?!" She thought. The Dispark landed face down first and Carol stepped back for a moment and then noticed that she transformed into a magical girl. "Humph! Just like in those video games, I look fabulous!" She said in determination. She was all happy that she didn't know that she needed to defeat the Dispark. She then came with a idea. "Just what are you planning on doing?" Renegade asked. "You'll see!" She replied. She was actually preparing for her attack, "Sayonara bye bye! Dragon Fireball!" She shouted and she hurled a huge fireball at the Dispark. "Burning!" The Dispark shouted and it disappeared. Renegade noticed and wasn't happy. "We will meet again, someday!" She said and she then disappeared.

She then saw a little boy and his older sister go up to her. "Excuse me, but thank you for saving my sketchbook" said the girl. "Do you have a name miss?" the little boy asked. Carol thought for a moment, "My name is Cure Dragon!" She said to the boy. "Well then Cure Dragon, this is for you" he said and handed her a red dragon origami. "Someone destroyed it earlier" she said to the boy. "Don't worry, I make origami a regular basis. Besides that was my 5th one" he replied and went back with his sister and walked home. She then de-transformed and went home.

Carol's house -

"What did I just do?" She said to herself looking at the pact. She then putted the pact on the floor and covered herself in a blanket.

Suddenly she started to hear a voice, "Carol can you hear me?" It said. "Who's there?" She shouted. She then heard someone come in. She came out of her room and she ran out to find a buff looking demon has appeared in her backyard.

"Hello Carol" said the Zeti. Carol was in shock when she saw the Zeti. "No...That can't be" The red Zeti smirked at her and folded his arms. "You must be...Zavok of The Deadly Six?!" She yelled. Zavok looked at her in disturb. "People at my school say that Zeti are just pulp fiction and I get bullied by them every time" Carol said in excitement. "Yeah...right" he said rolling his eyes. She then introduced herself to Zavok and told him about Yuhara. "Hmm...very interesting" he replied.

She then held out her hand, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked. "This is our proof that we will form a team" she replied and she smiled. Zavok sighed for a moment and held his hand out and shook her hand.

Meanwhile an orange fat Zeti was eating meat and watching a girl with short brown hair but longer and yellow eyes eating a orange and doing artwork. "That girl looks like she'll be my Adam's apple. Mmm..apples" It said to itself.

\- Preview -

"Hey Yumi!" Carol yelled. "I don't know who you are?" Yumi hesitated. "Yumi, come back!" Carol cried. "Next time on Zeti Precure" said Zavok. "Hungry for Happiness Cure Flavor is born!" Carol shouted. "Yumi, come back he's not a monster!" she cried as she ran after her. Zavok sighed for a moment. "Girls these days" he said as he facepalmed himself.


	2. Hungry for Happiness Cure Flavor is born

Episode 2: Hungry for Happiness Cure Flavor is born!

"My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. But one couldn't be enough. Besides we could find another member." Carol explained.

School -

"Oh! Skies the limit!" Carol singed. "So, how was it?" She asked. "You have been singing that the whole time there, and it was embarrassing" said Zavok. Then a girl with light brown hair and yellow eyes came over to Carol. "I thought it was good" she said. Then Carol lit up and hugged her. "Yumi!" She cried. "Everything is going be alright" said Yumi. She petted Carol's head and she then felt better.

{ Later during lunch }

"Who was that?" Zavok asked. "That was Yumi Tomoe, she's a childhood friend of mine. Her father, Daigo is a banker at a bank in Yuhara. And her mother, Kotori is a cook at a local restaurant." Carol explained. "I see" he replied.

Then her stomach started to growl, "Alright, I'm hungry!" she said. She got her lunch out and opened it. She looked disgusted at what she saw. "Did you make this?" she asked. "Yeah, i made your lunch." he said to Carol. "It doesn't look good." She replied. Just then, everyone was looking at her in disgust. "Everyone is looking at me and think that i'm wierd." she whispered to Zavok. "Just eat it already!" He yelled. "Okay, fine I will." She said. She started to tear up a little and took the first bite. "That tasted like raw fish eggs and sauerkraut on the side" She cried.

Just then Yumi came over to Carol and took her into a unused room in the school. "Carol, something has been bothering me for a while and I want your help" She said. "Sure, just give me a minute" She said to Yumi. She then turned to Zavok, "I want to listen to what she has to say" she whispered to him. He nodded.

"Alright, what's the scoop?" She asked.

"Okay so last night while I was taking a shower, I heard a voice saying mmm...what's this." Yumi explained. "What was the food item and what did it look like?" Carol asked. Yumi described what the figure looked like. "Okay! We' be over at your house right after sunset" She said to Yumi. "Thank you very much!" She replied.

Dark Future Hideout -

"Renegade what are you doing?" asked a middle aged man. He had dark yellow hair and red eyes, he wore rimmed glasses, stained khakis, short black shoes, and a black jacket. "Well, Mino what do you even think I'm doing?!" She yelled. She was shoving a whole cookie into her mouth. "You know you're going to get sick" Mino said smoking through his pipe. "Oh shaddup!" She yelled.

Tomoe Household -

"Welcome" said Kotori. "Were glad to have you and your friend come over for dinner" said Daigo. "You too" Carol replied. "Looks spacious" said Zavok. "Oh and who do you must be?" Daigo asked Zavok. "This is my friend Zack!" Carol interrupted. "Dinner will be in 15 minutes" Kotori said. "Okay!" Yumi and Carol replied. Zavok took Carol into the basement

Just then Carol and Zavok heard a loud boom and it was coming from outside. She went out and she found Renegade with a new Dispark. "Zavok!" Carol shouted. "I got your back!" He replied.

Carol transforming into Cure Dragon sequence -

"The Deadly Leader, Cure Dragon!" She said.

"So we meet again Cure Dragon, Dispark get her!" Renegade said to Cure Dragon and the Dispark started to attack Cure Dragon but she kept dodging the attacks like she did the last time.

Yumi was watching Carol from the porch. Carol was caught off guard when she saw Yumi watching everything going on. Then the Dispark landed a hit on Carol sending her to the ground with a bruise on her face. Yumi was in shock and knew what to do. "Carol!" Zavok yelled. She tried to get up and she tried to regain her balance. "Now is your chance, Dispark destroy her!" Renegade said to the Dispark. The Dispark was about to land a punch on Carol when Yumi ran over and block Carol. "What is this girl doing here?" Renegade said to herself. "Yumi get back! You could die!" Carol cried. "No! I want to protect my friend!" Yumi said to Carol. "Dispark! destroy her!" Renegade commanded. The Dispark was about to land a punch while Yumi was still protecting Carol. She can recall the events of when Carol protected her from bullies. "If Carol protected me, then I can protect her too!" She shouted.

Just then, an orange light started glowing in her pocket. The Dispark was blinded by the light. "Dispark, what's wrong?" Renegade asked. "That can't be!" Carol said in shock. Yumi saw the orange light coming from her pocket and took it out. "What is this?" She asked. "That's a Zeti Pact" said an orange fat looking zeti. "A Zeti Pact?" She said. "You open the pact, tap the orange, make a hexagon with your finger and say Zeti Metamorphose" it said. "Let's do this!" Yumi said in determination.

She opened the Pact, tapped the orange, and made a hexagon. "Zeti Metamorphose!" She shouted. The Pact then started to shine.

TRANSFORMATION BEGINS

Yumi was surrounded by orange energy that then stripped her clothes except for her bra and panties. The orange energy then turned into earth as a sandstorm started brewing up. Long black high heels with orange on her toes formed on her legs. A short black skirt covered her ahem. Spiked bracelets formed on her wrists. They then started to form the orange fingerless gloves. Her fingernails then started to grow long, sharp, and turned yellow. The black midriff formed to cover her habanero. A orange crystal appeared in the middle of the midriff. Her hair then went from short brown to a long orange color. Little small horns appeared on her head. Her eye color changed from hazel to yellow. "Hungry for Happiness, Cure Flavor!" Yumi shouted and she striked a cute pose.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!

"Another one?!" Renegade shouted. "Cure Flavor…" Carol said. "What happened to me?" Yumi asked. "You've transformed into a magical girl." Said the fat zeti. "A magical girl?" She replied. "Uhh...behind you." The fat Zeti replied. The Dispark was standing behind her and she looked behind and she started running away from it. Carol and the Dispark chased after her. "You can't run away from it, you have to defeat it with Flavor Edge." The fat zeti said to Yumi. "That's right! I said I was going to protect Carol and I need to do it for her sake!" She said to herself.

She stopped running and turned to look at the Dispark. "Spirits of the desert, lend me your power! Flavor Edge!" She stomped her on the ground and the earth started opening up and the Dispark was trapped by the earth. "Shaking!" The Dispark shouted and it disappeared. Much like last time, Renegade was not pleased. "Oh I will get my revenge next time!" She yelled and she disappeared. Yumi reverted back to her normal self.

Carol then ran over and hugged her. "Yumi you were a cutie!" She said happily. "Mmm...cuties" said a voice. "What was that?" Yumi asked. "That was-" Carol replied. "Zomom" Zavok interrupted. Yumi turned around and saw Zomom. Yumi started shaking a little bit. "Something wrong?" Zomom asked. "Carol was right, they do exist!" She said and hugged him.

"Yumi, I have one more thing to ask you." Carol said. "What is it?" Yumi replied. Carol putted her hand out. "Will you join the team?" She asked. "After knowing that they exist, sure." Yumi replied and she held her hand out and held their hands together. "I'm pleased with your response, now let's get ready for dinner." Yumi said to Carol. "Alright!" Carol and Zavok said happily. "I'm surprised that you changed since you've been with Carol." Zomom said to Zavok. Zavok then blushed a little and carried on with the happiness.

But that happiness wasn't going to last long. A girl with short messed up pink hair with ripped clothes with metal handcuffs went to look at the moon and she then looked away from it. That wasn't just a Moon, it was a Mech Moon. A neon pink zeti with its tongue out and it's purple punk rock looking hair was standing on the Mech Moon watching the girl who was curled up in a blanket on a cold floor shivering. "I won't change!" The girl said to herself.

\- PREVIEW -

"I won't be able to change" said the pink haired girl. "Ohohoho! I can do something about that!" said the pink zeti. "Next time on Zeti Precure The Crazy Maniac, Cure Moon charges in" said Carol. "I feel like destroying something" said the pink zeti. "Not me" she cried and she ran as fast as she could.


	3. The Crazy Maniac Cure Moon charges in

**Episode 3: The Crazy Maniac! Cure Moon charges in!**

My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that, but also my childhood friend Yumi decided to join the team. But that two member team could soon change." Carol explained.

A girl with short pink hair was seen wearing a shooting star hair piece. Some of the classmates were whispering about her to the other classmates. "Did you hear that Ayumi is an insane psychopath at night." Said one student. "I really want people to stop making rumors about me." Ayumi said to herself.

Carol and Yumi were walking down to their classroom when they suddenly hear people talking about something. "Did you see the moon last night?" Said one student. "Yeah I did last night!" Said another student. "What are they talking about?" Yumi asked. "Let's go find out!" Carol replied and they listened to a conversation. "The moon was like yellow, it had holes like you see in the cartoons, and it even had a face on it." Said the same student. "Don't you mean like this?" Carol asked as she showed the two students her sketch. The two then looked at the sketch and laughed at her. She wasn't triggered or anything. She turned to Yumi with a smug on her face. "They're just boys" she said to her. Yumi chuckled a little.

Carol and Yumi saw a pink haired girl who was plugging her ears. The two walked over to her. "Your hairpiece looks cute on you" Yumi said to her. The girl looked up at the two with her pink eyes. "Tha..Thank You" she said. "Do you have a name?" Carol asked. "Ho...Hoshizora...Ay...Ayumi!" Ayumi said.

"Well after school, wanna go to town with us?" Yumi asked. "Umm...sure" she replied. The other students were looking at the three and were gossiping about what Ayumi will do to them.

Dark Future Hideout -

Renegade slammed her fist on the table. " I can't believe I lost to another one!" She shouted. "Well let's see" said a man. His hair was stood up and he wore a white lab coat underneath his black bleach stained tank top. He was also had on swirling glasses to prevent his eye color from being shown. "A cure with a moe motif and that RPG looking cure are no problem to me. Besides it looks that easy that I can defeat the final boss using Zero." He said happily. Renegade sighed for a moment. "Fine Carbon, you can defeat the cures while I wait for like four episodes to come back." She said to Carbon. He grew happy with what Renegade said and went out to find the cures.

Downtown Yuhara -

"So where do you want to go?" Carol asked. Ayumi pointed to the building with the electronic billboard. "The theater?! I love seeing the Honozaka46 concerts! Thank you so much!" Carol said to Ayumi and hugged her. "I love Honozaka46 too!" Ayumi said happily. "So, I guess it's decided. Theater it is." Yumi replied. "Yay!" Carol and Ayumi shouted. So the three went into the theater. Carbon was watching them from his disguise. "My plan is a go!" He said to himself.

2 Hours later -

"That was awesome! Did you like it Ayumi?" Carol asked. Ayumi didn't respond. "Something wrong?" Carol asked. "Oh, nothing" Ayumi replied. Suddenly all three of the girls hear a voice. "Yeah yeah, those girls are just pathetic and unattractive" it said. The three turned and saw Carbon levitating down to the ground. "Who are you?" Yumi asked. "My name is Carbon, a member of Dark Future" said Carbon. He then grabbed a Honozaka46 flyer from his pocket. "The darkness of future covers the world. Come out Dispark!" He yelled. The Honozaka46 flyer turned into a Dispark. Ayumi was scared and she hid behind the light post. "Now that's out of the way, Yumi!" Carol said to Yumi.

The two got their Zeti Pacts and opened them. "Zavok!" Carol called. "Zomom!" Yumi called. "No problem!" Zavok replied. "That's barely a snack!" said Zomom. The two then went into the pacts to prepare the transformation. "Zeti Metamorphose!" Carol and Yumi said together. Their Zeti Pacts started to glow their respected colors.

-TRANSFORMATION -

"The two cures I've wanted to see." Said Carbon. "Dispark get them!" He commanded. The Dispark shot out flyers at the cures. But the two dodged them as they were coming. Ayumi was watching them behind an alleyway. Yumi managed to damage the Dispark a little. Carol charged up her attack. "Deadly Fireball!" she yelled and she hurled a fireball at the Dispark. "It missed?!" She cried. She then noticed a flyer heading straight for her and trapped her. "I'm losing my breath!" said Yumi. "Flavor Edge!" she shouted. She stomped her on the ground and the earth started opening up. But the Dispark dodged it completely. "Huh?!" cried Yumi. The Dispark then hurled a flyer at her trapping her completely. Ayumi watched in horror. "Give up Precure!" said Carbon.

Just then, Ayumi started getting angry and started tongue loling. The Dispark started walking towards the two when Ayumi stopped them in its tracks. "Get out of the way!" Carbon yelled.

"Ayumi! Leave now!" Carol cried. Ayumi was laughing hysterically and tongue loling. "Finally, I've been dreaming about pounding this guy's ass!" she said hysterically. "What are you talking about?!" Yumi cried. Ayumi closed her eyes and thought about the moments she had with Carol and Yumi and she then opened her eyes. "We may get to tangle after all!" she said to Carbon.

Then a neon pink light beamed down on Ayumi. "So bright!" Carbon cried. "Ayumi" Carol said to herself. Ayumi opened her eyes and was by neon pink light. "What the hell is going on?!" She shouted. A little star came to Ayumi and she held it. "It's warm" She whispered. The little star then turned into a Zeti Pact and Ayumi grabbed it. "Here we go!" she said. She opened the Zeti Pact, tapped on the neon pink and then tapped the crystal in the middle. "Zeti Metamorphose!" she shouted.

TRANSFORMATION -

Ayumi was surrounded by vivid pink energy that stripped her clothes but her bra and panties.

The vivid pink energy then turned zigzaged as yellow hexagonal stars surrounded her. Black leggings formed on her toes up to her legs. Black short heeled shoes with a hint of vivid pink formed on her feet. A short black skirt covered her you know what. Spiked bracelets formed on her wrists which then formed the vivid pink fingerless gloves that caused her nails to grow purple, long, and sharp. A short jagged vivid pink tail formed on her tailbone. A vivid pink vest with a spiked collar forms on her as the vivid pink continues to form on her arms. Her hair changed from the short haired pink color to a mohawk purple. A pair of horns pointing outwards in an alternating pattern of black and light purple formed on top of her head. Black markings then formed under each eye. Her eyes then turned from pink to green and her tongue in which in this case grew a little bit and turned cyan. "The Crazy Maniac, Cure Moon!" She grinned and she striked a monster pose.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE -

"Wait a minute...There are 3 now?!" Carbon said in shock. "Ayumi...transformed." Yumi said in awe. "I'm curious into what this Cure Moon will do." Carol thought. The Dispark started hurling flyers at Ayumi. But she grabbed a hexagonal star and slashed every flyer coming her way. "What is wrong with Ayumi?" Yumi said to Carol. Carol didn't say anything. Ayumi jumped as the Dispark kept hurling flyers at her. Ayumi surprisingly landed on a Moon Mech and dodged every flyer heading towards her. "Hmm...that Moon Mech reminds me of someone." Carol said.

Carbon became scared as Ayumi came closer to him. Then she came up to Carbon, grabbed him by the head, and putted her star by his neck. "You...You don't like me when I'm angry!" she yelled to him. Carbon didn't have any to say. "So...You're not talking huh?!" She said. The Moon Mech then landed a distance away from the Dispark for her to make her final attack. The hexagonal star cutted the flyers trapping Carol and Yumi and they were both free. "Thank you!" said Yumi. Ayumi blushed and giggled a little at Yumi when they heard the Dispark roar at them.

"Go to Hell!" she said to the Dispark. "Spirits of the hills, lend me your power! Moon Shot!" she got up on her Moon Mech and the Moon Mech fired a trio of hexagonal stars at the Dispark fast. The Dispark was trapped in hexagonal stars. "Shining!" said the Dispark and it disappeared. Carbon had goosebumps down his spine. "I will get my revenge!" Carbon yelled and he disappeared. The girls reverted to their civilian forms.

Ayumi lied on the ground emotionless. "Well, at least that's done and over with" Carol said to Yumi as they were walking away. Suddenly Ayumi opened her eyes, her tongue came out, and she grinned. She jumped up into the air and came up to Carol's face. "Hey..there" Carol said softly. "You...wanna join?" she said anxiously. Ayumi nodded her head up and down quickly. "Okay then.." Yumi said with a smile. "With pleasure!" said a voice. The girls stopped and looked around to look for the voice. "Could it be?" said Zavok. Suddenly a very tall and very lanky Zeti with a vibrant pink body with black to the waist down. It had a row of small black spikes running down its back. It had an oblong head with a large gaping mouth, which is never closed. It had long, thin, sharp teeth and a long cyan tongue, which is almost always seen hanging out the side of his mouth. And it had has green irises with yellow sclera and black markings under each eye. Ayumi turned and walked towards the Zeti and was confused. The two were looking at each other and were surprised to see each other. The others were giggling at the two in pleasure. A girl with brown hair in pigtails and green eyes was watching everything going on from the studio. "When can that pink hair nuisance ever grow up?" She said to herself.

\- Preview -

"She looks pretty!" Ayumi said in embarrassment. "Oh my god! You're disgusting!" Natsumi complained. "Get out!" said Zeena. "Wait come back!" Zazz said to her. "Next time on Zeti Precure, The Green Beauty Cure Glamour appears!" said Carol. "Strike brothers, make the fools pay!" she said.


	4. The Green Beauty, Cure Glamour appears!

**Episode 4: The Green Beauty Cure Glamour appears!**

My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that, but also my childhood friend Yumi and insane Ayumi. Thus making it now three members. But something beautiful could appear.

Downtown Yuhara -

"So remind me why she joined the team again?" Carol asked. "Maybe she felt joining because she wanted to" Yumi replied. A butterfly landed on Ayumi and Zazz's faces. "Hahaha! What a cute little butterfly!" said Ayumi. Zazz agreed with her.

Just then two girls were looking at a magazine that had a picture of a girl with beautiful green eyes and cute brown twin tails. "Oh my god! Look at her cute twin tails!" said Megumi. "And she looks so fashionable" said Hime. Ayumi looked at the magazine that Megumi and Hime were looking at and she noticed something. She noticed the girl on the magazine reminded her of someone. "That's Natsumi!" She said. She was tongue loling and laughed. Megumi and Hime were looking at her concerned.

Then, the girl that was in the magazine came in the classroom and the two went to talk to her. "She seems normal" said Yumi. "My Zeti senses are sensing something bad is coming" said Carol. Megumi and Hime left with happy looks on their faces. Ayumi was thinking of a way to make her happy. So she went up to her and tried to give her a flower. "A-a flower?! Give that to some other girl, you sleeze!" Natsumi yelled and quickly ran off somewhere.

Carol and Yumi came over to Ayumi to what's wrong. "It's none of your business" she said. She then started to cry. Then a girl with short, elegant, purple hair came over to Carol and the others. "It's the school Vice President" said Yumi. "That girl has been notorious for her attitude" said the purple haired girl. "Tell me" Carol replied.

Black Future Hideout -

Carbon was still shaking from the last battle. "Still a crybaby?" Mino asked. "No I'm not! Well sort of" Carbon replied. "I'll defeat those three for sure!" He continued.

Tsujiki Fashion-

"She's heavily involved with the fashion company Tsujiki Fashion." The girl said to the three. "How are we going to get in?" Ayumi asked. "I got this!" Carol shouted. She stood in front of the electrical door. "Just what are you going to do?" Yumi asked. She putted her ring and middle fingers on her forehead, looked at the door, and raised her hand high. Suddenly, the door opened. The three were surprised to see the door open by itself. Carol looked at them and her eyebrows twitched. "Wha-What did you just use there?" The girl asked. "That there was magnetic kinesis. I was taught that when I was little" Carol replied. Ayumi was surprised while Yumi was a little confused. "Good luck with your thing" said the girl and she disappeared. "Alright! Let's go in!"

Tsujiki Fashion Lobby -

The three went in to find that Tsujiki was busier than expected. The three went up to the reception and asked where Natsumi was. "Oh she's coming right about now!" said the lady. Natsumi was coming down from the hallway. "It's that disgusting pink haired brat again" she complained. "Don't call her disgusting!" Carol yelled. Yumi agreed with her. However, Ayumi stepped forward and the two looked at her. "You're right, I am disgusting. But I have done nothing to you earlier, do you even regret it? Natsumi Midorikawa!" She said.

"Just pathetic!" Carbon said. Ayumi and the others looked up to find Carbon. "Sure I may be disgusting but I've been told that I've got some quirks by these two fellas. Even in the past, you were my only friend since we were little" Ayumi explained. "Ayumi-chan" Carol said to herself. Ayumi then went up and hugged Natsumi but was stopped by the CEO of Tsujiki. "Your dress idea deadline is coming up!" she said and she dragged Natsumi up to the elevator. Ayumi's tongue came out and she ran towards the CEO but was stopped by security. "Excuse me miss, we'll check back on her tomorrow" Carol said to the receptionist. "Sure thing!" said the receptionist. Carol went ahead with the okay and she and Yumi took Ayumi out. "It's weird, I can sense something from Midorikawa Natsumi" said Zavok.

Later that night, Natsumi had a hard time thinking of her next fashion design. "What should I do?" she thought to herself. She could hear Ayumi's words echo into her mind. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. Just then, she heard a feminine voice, "You should do a design that symbolizes your friend" it said. Natsumi turned around and saw a green female Zeti, with a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips. Her upper body is lime green with two black stripes around her waist, while the lower half of her body is black. Her small feet were tipped by small lime green claws, with a third smaller one on each heel. Her tail was thin and curly, ending in a chameleon-like swirl. Her wrists had black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black, each digit tipped by a hot pink nail. She had long green hair that parts to the right, extending down to her lower legs. On the left side of her head she had a single curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration. Her circular eyes were surrounded by black rings, while her eyes are blue with yellow sclera and yellow-orange eyelids, and her lips are orange. "Who are you?" Natsumi asked. "My name is Zeena" said Zeena. "Zeena?" Natsumi said to herself. Zeena came over to her and handed her a Zeti Pact. "This is what Carol and the others have" Natsumi said looking at the Pact. "You know what to do?" Zeena asked. Natsumi paused for a moment. "Yes, I know what to do!" she whispered. "Good! Let's get to work on the design" Zeena said happily. So they worked on the design sketch. The next day would be the moment for Carol or was it.

Carol and the others walked in Tsujiki after school finding Natsumi waiting for them. "Natsumi isn't like what she was yesterday" Yumi said. "Wired emotion patterns from her that I can't sense anything from her" said Zomom. "Natsumi, are you ready?" said the CEO. Carol and the others watched as Natsumi pulled her out her fashion design. Carol and the others were in awe by her design. The CEO looked at her design for a moment. "Brilliant! We'll take this up right away!" she said and she took her design and took it upstairs.

Carbon saw the design and smirked. "Such a piety design of a girl to make that" he said. Carol and the others saw Carbon from the waiting chair. "Who is he?!" Natsumi asked. "Natsumi, go hide!" Ayumi yelled. So she did what Ayumi told her to do she hid behind the receptionists desk. "Seed of Evil, Awaken Dispark!" Carbon yelled. The seed bursted opened unleashing a tree Dispark inside the building. People inside ran for cover as the Dispark roared. Carol and the others saw the Dispark and got their Zeti Pacts out.

"Zavok!" Carol said. "Let's put an end to this!" he said. "Zomom!" Yumi said. "Let's go!" he said. "Zazz!" Ayumi shouted. "It's beatdown time!" he shouted. The three Zeti then got into the pacts. "Zeti!" Carol shouted. The three then pressed the button on the side of the cyan crystal. Carol pressed the red, Yumi pressed the orange, and Ayumi pressed the neon pink. "Metamorphose!" the three shouted.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

Natsumi saw the cures and she was surprised to see them. "So there you are again! Dispark get them!" Carbon shouted. The Dispark slammed it its huge branches on the cures but they dodged the Dispark's arms. "I'll take this Dispark out!" Yumi said to the cures. Yumi summoned her hammer and prepared for the attack. "Flavor Edge!" She shouted and she pound the ground with her hammer. But the Dispark blocked the attack with its growing branches. "What?!" Zomom shouted. "It missed!" Carol said. Yumi passed out on the floor and the Dispark trapped her in it's vines squeezing her like a wet washcloth. "Yumi hang in there!" Carol yelled. "Go for it!" Ayumi said happily. "Let it burn! Dragon Fireball!" Carol shouted. She hurled a fireball at the Dispark but it ended up doing nothing. "Well, I'm screwed" Carol said to herself. The Dispark grabbed her leg and she was held upside down. "Oh it's on!" Ayumi shouted. She summoned her Moon Mech and she got on top of it. Natsumi saw her getting on the Moon Mech and Ayumi was about to use Moon Shot when she saw Natsumi and instead missed her chance to attack and the Dispark finally trapped Ayumi. "Yippee! I got all three cures! Now I will prove Mino how strong I am!" Carbon said happily as he was celebrating his victory.

Natsumi watched in shock as the cures were trying to break free from their bindings. Just then, she heard Zeena's voice coming from the pact. "Natsumi, remember what I gave you last night. You have to prove to Ayumi that you're not alone and you're her friend. Her best friend" she said to Natsumi. She firmly gripped her Zeti Pact and got up from behind the receptionist's desk. Carbon turned and looked at her, "Why are you here?" he asked. "Let them go!" she said to Carbon. "Oh okay!" he replied. The Dispark then slammed the three cures onto the ground hard. Natsumi looked at the defeated cures and was shocked. Her shock then turned into anger as she just witnessed what she just saw. Ayumi opened her eyes and saw that Natsumi was in front of them trying to protect them. "Natsumi, run away!" Ayumi shouted. Then Carol noticed something she had in her hand. "A Zeti Pact?" Carol thought. "What you did to my friends was cruel. Therefore. You're going to pay for that!" she shouted.

She opened her Zeti Pact and she tapped on the green on the bottom right and then tapped the crystal in the middle. "Zeti Metamorphose!" she shouted.

TRANSFORMATION BEGINS

She was surrounded by neon green energy that removed her everything but her panties and her bra. The neon green energy then came together to form frozen ice. Black high heels with light green formed on her feet. Her kneesocks then turned neon green with black stripes. A short green chameleon tail formed on her tailbone. Her foot formed into short high heels with tipped by small lime green at the very front of the high heels. Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands formed into fingerless gloves each nail tipped by a hot pink nail. Her pigtailed hair formed long green hair that parts to the right, extending down to her lower legs. a single curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration formed on the side of her head. Her eyes turned from green to blue. "The Green Beauty, Cure Glamour!" she said. She then struck a fashionable pose.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

"Cure Glamour" Carol said softly. "Another cure?!" Carbon shouted. The Dispark used its vines to trap Natsumi. However, she grabbed one of the vines and spinned around causing the Dispark to become dizzy. She slammed the Dispark on the ground hard and it caused some furniture to be destroyed. Natsumi then looked at her hands and was a little surprised. "So this must be the power that Zeena gave me the other night? I feel as if that power continues to rush into me. But what should I do?" She thought to herself. Just then Ayumi got up and ran over to her. "You have to use your finishing attack!" She said to Natsumi. Natsumi nodded and then the two then saw the Dispark get backup. "Spirits of the frozen factory, lend me your power! Glamour Shimmer!" She shouted. A blast of cold air came towards the Dispark and was covered in ice. "Frozen!" the Dispark said and then it disappeared into the light. Carbon then became aggravated. "I will get my revenge on you Zeti!" He shouted and he disappeared to an unknown location and the girls reverted back to their human forms.

"Excuse me but thank you for helping us earlier" Carol said to Natsumi. "You don't just have to thank me for it. You also thank Zeena for it too!" Natsumi replied. "Zeena?" Yumi and Ayumi said with a confused look. Just then Zeena was walking towards Natsumi and Carol, Yumi, and Ayumi looked at her and awed. "Well, it was my pleasure to help you girls today" she said to the three. Natsumi then looked at Ayumi and smiled at her. She then ran over to her and hugged her. "Thank you!" she said. "So you're going to join?" Ayumi asked. "I will!" Natsumi replied. "Four down, two to go!" Carol recited. Yumi and the others looked at Carol and were laughing.

PREVIEW

"Sigh, they have to host this pointless party every year" said a mysterious voice. "Thus this party will end with a tragic moment" said Satoko. "Oh Zeti, the party is just about to begin!" Carol said in joy. "Next time on Zeti Precure, Reaper of the night Cure Nightmare awakens!" she said. "Stuff is going to be interesting" said Ayumi. "Agree" Yumi and Natsumi said together.


	5. Reaper of the Night Cure Nightmare awake

**Episode 5: Reaper of the night Cure Nightmare awakens!**

My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that, but also my childhood friend Yumi, insane Ayumi, and the beautiful Natsumi. The team now stands at four (hooray!). However a blue rose petal could soon flow to us.

Yuhara Middle School -

The four girls were walking up to the school rooftop when Carol saw the same girl from the other day. She was seen wearing her traditional clothing and is holding a blue rose. As Carol walked over to her, a blue rose petal slowly fell to the ground. "Sigh, everything seems so pointless" the girl said. "Are you alright?" Carol asked. "Huh?! You surprised me!" said the girl. Ayumi and Natsumi looked at her for a brief moment. "Wait a minute" Ayumi said. "Aren't you the school vice president?" Natsumi asked. "Satoko Tsukihara?!" Yumi said. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to talk you now. I shall take my leave" said Satoko. She ran off to another area of the school and the girls decided not to look for her. "Maybe that Zeti isn't use to other people" Carol said to herself.

Dark future Hideout -

Carbon slammed his fist down on the table in anger. "Dammit!" he yelled. "Something wrong?" Mino asked. Carbon turned around and saw Mino smoking from his pipe. "I almost had them until this green beauty girl showed up and defeated me" Carbon explained in an upset tone. Mino sighed for a moment. "I suppose I'll take care of those Zeti for you" he said and he got his jacket on and left. "They have a name?" Carbon asked. "Why would you not know that?" said Renegade.

Yuhara Middle School (rooftop) -

"Who's Satoko Tsukihara?" Carol asked. "Satoko Tsukihara is the Yuhara Middle School's vice president. Her mother is French while her father is Japanese," said Yumi. "I see," said Carol. "Her mother is a famous French actress who has won five of the eleven Silver Flandres Awards for her roles in many films where her characters would fall in love with a beautiful man. That's how she met her father. She fell in love with her as if it was out of a romance movie," Natsumi explained. "Love? Kissing? Yuck!" Ayumi said in disgust. Carol thought for a moment and then came up with an idea and Yumi, Ayumi, and Natsumi looked at her in question. "We can have Satoko join the team!" Carol said. "We'll try to after school," Yumi suggested.

Yuhara Middle School (hallway) -

Carol and the others were walking down the hallway when all of the sudden Carol stopped walking for a moment. "Carol, what's wrong?" Natsumi asked. "My Zeti senses are sensing something coming from the left," She said to Natsumi. So they turned to the left and entered the school president's office.

School President's office -

They walked into the office and they find Satoko doing some sort of strange act. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," she said to herself looking at a purple rose. "Oh no! I realized something! The school dance is being held tomorrow and these four fools who showed up out of nowhere are not even ready for the dance tomorrow," she continued. "How did she know we were here?!" Carol yelled. "She can't even call us fools!" Ayumi yelled. "And we've been ready for the school dance since they first announced it!" Natsumi yelled. Carol then walked over to Satoko in determination. "What is with the look?" Satoko asked. "I want you to join The Deadly Quartet!" she said to Satoko. "Not like that!" Natsumi thought to herself. "I don't know what you're talking about so probably some other time," Satoko said to Carol and left. "Well, that was almost a little bit difficult for her," said Zeena. "And besides, it was just a decoy," Zomom added. "Come on! We can't let her get away!" Ayumi shouted. She was about to chase after Satoko but Yumi stopped her before reaching the door. "Please stop," She said to Ayumi. "Y-yes mam," she replied. "Brothers, we will attend that dance at dusk tomorrow," Carol said to the girls. They all agreed and decided to get ready for dance.

Satoko's house (night) -

Satoko was looking at a photo album that had pictures of her and some of her family members. She was looking at the pictures when she encountered some pictures of her and her former boyfriend. Their were having fun in the set of pictures. A sudden imagery of her and her former boyfriend flashed in her head. "I'm sorry but I already found myself a new girlfriend," he said to Satoko. "W-Why would find yourself a new lover when you have me," she asked. "It is because you're ugly and unattractive," he said to her and he waved at her as he left with his new girlfriend. The words of her former boyfriend echoed as she was starting to remove the pictures of him from her album. When she was about to take out the final picture of him when she suddenly hears a voice. "Why does love always have to end with a tragic ending," said the voice.

"Who are you?!" Satoko asked. She turned around and saw a short Zeti with a white upper body, short, skinny legs with two cyan claws, with a third smaller claw on each heel, a thin, rat-like tail that is white in coloration, a majority of his head was covered in vibrant purple hair, with one bang covering the right side of his face. It had blue eyes with yellow sclera and black markings around its eyes. It even had purple lips (not a girl) above him. He had a pair of horns curved backwards with an alternating of black and cyan coloration. Satoko noticed that it was holding a blue rose. "Who are you?" she said. She then noticed one of the blue petals was falling to the ground slowly. It tried to grab the petal but it was too late, "The rose, maybe the gods are right about death" it said as he was looking at Satoko. Satoko stood there in silence and looked at it in silence. "Who are you" Satoko asked. The Zeti then looked at her, "Are you a human?" it asked. "I am the fifth member of The Deadly Six, Zor" said Zor. "Zor" Satoko said. "I see you're a young lady of elegance" he said looking around Satoko's room. "Well you see my mother is a famous French actor and she left for France and since then, I haven't heard from her since. So I setted up my room to be just like one of the scenes in one of her famous movies" she explained. "That's good, you what's better than that" Zor said to Satoko. "What's that" she asked. He then handed her a Zeti Pact. Satoko then realized something about the pact. "This is what Riko had" she said to Zor. "True but now you have your own" he said to Satoko. "As vice president of Yuhara Middle School, I Satoko Tsukihara will protect-" She insisted. "Alright, Alright, we get it!" Zor interrupted.

Yuhara Middle School Gymnasium -

The music was playing as some people were sitting down to have a conversation with people. Some people were grabbing a bite to eat from the cater. "This school dance was suppose to be elegant" said Carol. "I'm surprised that I hardly see anyone in elegant outfits" said Natsumi. Yumi was eating from the catering while Ayumi was doing...well you don't wanna know. "This school dance is in full bloom" said a girl in auburn hair. "Haruno Haruka" Carol shouted. She then ran over to Haruka and she saw Carol running towards her. "Carol" she said as she waved at Carol. "Gokigenyo" the two said to each other. The lights were then dimmed as a girl with gray hair came up to the stage. "I hope you guys are all having fun at the dance tonight. Our main act is about to begin, please come on out to the center, Satoko Tsukihara" she said. "My Zeti excitement can't wait to see what kind of show she's going to put on" Carol said to the three.

Satoko then came out in a beautiful black ballet outfit, "She looks pretty" Carol thought to herself. Then Satoko started to dance to ballet, everyone was completely disturbed by her ballet dancing. A shadow person was trying to film her dancing but was pulled out of the gymnasium by Zazz and Zomom for filming the dance. They then beaten up the shadow person and then Haruka's friend and Precure Towa Akagi saw the footage taken by the shadow man and immediately called the police and arrested the shadow person.

Back at the dance, Mino saw the dance from behind a lady with silk black hair and a long purple dress. He sneaked backstage and found a dressed mannequin. "Sir, I'm afraid you can't go back there" said one of the stage crew members. Mino tied the stage crew member up in rope and couldn't get out. "The Seed of Despair, awaken Dispark" he shouted. He shot the seed at the dressed mannequin and the Dispark awaken from the seed.

Meanwhile back at the gymnasium, the lights went pitch black and the music stopped. Everyone was confused for a moment when all of the sudden, they saw the Dispark and people were running for shelter. "Who are you" Carol asked. "My name is Mino, the third member of the Black Future Organization" he said to Carol. She looked at the Dispark and then looked back at the others. "Ready" Carol said to the three. The four then got their Zeti Pacts out and got ready to transform.

"Zavok" Carol shouted. "It's showtime" Zavok said to Carol. "Zomom" Yumi shouted. "Looks like dinner is served" Zomom said to Yumi. "Zazz" Ayumi shouted. "I feel like destroying something" Zazz said to Ayumi. "Zeena" Natsumi shouted. "Aww, you're adorable" Zeena said to Natsumi. The four Zeti then got in the pacts. "Zeti" Carol shouted. The four then pressed the button on the side of the cyan crystal. Carol pressed the red, Yumi pressed the orange, Ayumi pressed the neon pink, and Natsumi pressed the green. "Metamorphose" the four shouted.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

The girls try to make the first move, but the Dispark slammed its fists down as Ayumi tried to hit it with Moon Shot. "Ayumi" Natsumi shouted. She then turned around and she saw the Dispark slammed her hand down on her. Yumi ran over to the Dispark and tried to use her hammer to give the Dispark some damage. However, it only gave the Dispark some damage but the Dispark kicked Yumi and send her to the wall of the gymnasium.

Satoko was looking at her Zeti Pact and then looked at Carol battling the Dispark. "Sigh, I guess they're in a pinch" she moaned to herself.

"Zor" she said. "Another pointless conflict is about to begin" he said. Zor then got into the Zeti Pact. "Zeti" Satoko shouted. She then pressed the purple button on the side of the cyan crystal. "Metamorphose" she shouted.

TRANSFORMATION BEGINS

Satoko was surrounded by purple energy that stripped everything but her bra and panties. The purple energy then turned into darkness as one eyed bats surrounded her. A white long sleeved shirt formed on her upper body. The signature black formed through the lower body. Black high heels with purple formed on her legs. Black fingerless gloves formed around her hands and her nails grew long and they turned cyan. Her hair then turned vibrant purple and one bang covered the right side of her face. A bat flew up to her hand and she kissed it. Her lips then changed purple and the bat flew off. A pair of horns that were curved backwards with a black and cyan coloration formed on top of her head. A small white rat-like tail formed on her tailbone. The night sky filled with a scenery of a dark forest appears behind her as her transformation is complete. She opened her sky blue eyes and a bat came in holding onto a blue rose. She then grabbed the blue rose from the bat as she was about to do her introduction. "Reaper of the Night, Cure Nightmare" she said. She had her blue rose in her left hand while a bat was on her left shoulder.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

"I see" said Mino. "Another one?!" Ayumi and Natsumi yelled. Satoko quickly striked at Dispark making Mino trying to fall off. She then targeted her blue rose at the Dispark's shadow at the Dispark couldn't move. "She paralyze the foe with its shadow" Yumi said in awe. Satoko then prepared for her final attack. "Spirits of the Silent Forest, lend me your power" she said. Then the spirits came together and she grabbed another blue rose and prepared for the attack. "A reaper's curse, Nightmare Binding" she shouted. She then summoned numerous bats to transform into shadows and bind the Dispark. "Heartbreaking" said the Dispark and it disappeared. "I'm impressed" said Mino and he returned to the organization.

After the battle, Satoko looked at her ballet shoes and sighed. "Nobody didn't get to see me dance" she said to herself. She was about to cry when all of the sudden, she hears Carol. "Dance for me girl! Dance for everyone!" She shouted. Satoko couldn't believe her when all of the sudden people in the gymnasium started encouraging her. She then regained her hope and decided to go out and dance. She starts to dance and everyone became happy. "Well, I'm pleased that we have back, Zor" Zavok said to Zor. "And I am pleased to be with you again, Zavok" Zor replied. The two then looked at Carol and Satoko and were pleased.

Meanwhile, another Zeti and Riko were talking about what they just heard. "So, it looks like Zor was able to reunite with Zavok again" it said. "With who" Riko asked. It then showed her a picture of Carol Akatsuki. "Carol? I'm going to be quite happy to see her again" she said. "Well I bet you will" said the Zeti.

PREVIEW

'Please read this" said Satoko. "The school president" Ayumi said in shock. "What does she want with Carol" Yumi asked. "Let's hope it's not something deadly" Natsumi said in concern. "Don't mind if I do the honors" Riko asked. Everybody was dead silent. "Next time on Zeti Precure, The School President's Secret" said Carol. "Strike brothers, make the fools pay" she said.


	6. The Secret of the School President

**Episode 6: The Secret of The School President**

My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that, but also my childhood friend Yumi, insane Ayumi, the beautiful Natsumi, and the dramatic Satoko. With the team now standing at five, a powerful aura similar to Carol's will appear.

Carol's House -

"My Sylveon uses Moonblast on your Hydregion. It takes quadruple damage from its Dark and Dragon type weaknesses" Carol said in a masculine tone. "Go to hell!" Ayumi shouted. "What are they even doing" said Natsumi. "They're just having Pokémon battles" Yumi replied. She then grabbed a potato chip and ate it. "Don't make a freaking Death Note reference" Zeena said to Zomom. "I wasn't even making the reference" Zomom replied. Zazz was trying to get Zor out of gloom. "Stop" he moaned. "Not until you're out of your gloom" Zazz yelled to Zor. Zavok wasn't happy and was starting to become impatient. "Everyone stop" he yelled. Everyone stopped as he said and then they all turned to look at him. "Zavok, what's wrong" Carol asked. "I can't even focus on this document" he said to Carol.

Just then Satoko came running towards the group. "We have received a letter from someone" she said to the others. Satoko handed the letter to Carol and she started to read it.

"This letter is to only Carol, congratulations on you recruiting four members. But you are not done yet. You have one more trial you have to do to prove yourself that you are the chosen one. Please meet me at my home by sunset. Yuhara School President" Carol finished reading the letter.

"Wait, what does the school president want with Carol" Yumi asked. "Another trial" Ayumi, Zazz, Natsumi, and Zeena said together. "I guess the school president wants to know a little more about her" Zomom said to the four. "That is true" said Zor. "But I do more about the school president herself" Satoko said to herself. "Well, tell us" said Zeena. So Satoko explained in great detail who the school president and the duties she's fulfilled for the school.

Ayumi then started to cry. Zazz came up to her and started laughing at her to see if that worked. She continued to cry. "Ayumi" Natsumi said in concern. "Just last year, she expelled Ayumi Hoshizora because from what I heard from other students was that she was considered a threat to the school grounds" Satoko said to Carol. Just then the two looked at Ayumi who was still crying. "You know what I did wrong, I did nothing wrong! She just expelled me for no reason" she shouted. Carol walked over to Ayumi and hugged her. "Boss" Ayumi whispered. "Just understand that no Zeti wants to go through the past and understand that the future is upon us" Carol said to Ayumi. "Right, Zazz" she said to Zazz. He agreed with what Carol said and comforted Ayumi. "Ayumi" she said to herself. "Don't worry, I'll talk to the school president about it" she said to Ayumi petting her head. "Thank you" Ayumi said with a smile.

Showa Hibachi -

Mino was walking in the restaurant and came across Reika Aoki. "Hi, table for one please" Mino said to Reika. "Yes, right this way" she said and she followed Mino to his seat. "Ahh…It's good to get some time off from my job just to go to a hibachi" he said to himself.

Riko's Household (Court) -

Riko was seen with a white wafuku and white tabi on in the archery court. She pulled her bow back as she was about to shoot her first arrow. "As I release this bow, I am at peace" she said softly to herself. She then released the bow and it landed perfectly on the center. As she was about to fire the second bow however, an image of her expressing her hate for Carol from when she was a child flashed into her head. This caused her second arrow to miss entirely, she started to become irritated.

Just then a Zeti came in and saw Riko stressed. "I can tell you're upset about something" it said to Riko. "Master Zik, it's nothing" she said to Master Zik. Master Zik was a blue Zeti and the smallest by far. His head and body are indistinguishable and are of a spherical shape, with small limbs. Only his head is sky blue, while the rest of his body is black. He wears a robe that matches the color of his torso with a torn hem on his wrists and around the waist. His short black legs end with two blue claws, with a third claw on each heel. He has five fingers on each sky blue hand, each finger tipped with a blue nail.

He has wrinkles across his forehead and lips, and a long white moustache which reaches down to his feet. He has a pair of very short horns on his head, which are colored in black and yellow rings. He is largely bald sans for a long strand of white hair. His sclera are yellow with purple irises, while he has blue eyelids and black under-eyes. And he also carried a wooden staff that is taller than him, which ends in a inward swirl at the top. He felt concerned about Riko as she walked off. "One thing I know is that her personality will never bloom I can see that" He said to himself.

Riko's Household (Sunset) -

"So this is where the letter told us to meet" Carol said to herself. Riko's house looked like a traditional Japanese house. They stepped into genkan and they took off their shoes and they switch into their socks. "Welcome, please come on in" Riko said politely. They then all bowed to her in respect and Riko took them into the chashitsu where they all sat their knees on the cushions. On the table, there was tea in a yunomi cup and some brightly colored wagashi. "This looks nice" Yumi said in appreciation. "I didn't expect her house to be so traditional" Satoko added. "This is boring, no videogames, no card games, the whole nine yards" Ayumi complained. She and Zazz really hate boredom. Zazz was laying down and looking up at the ceiling. She was now seen with a light blue and black miko robe on as her dark yellow eyes looked at everyone. Some of them were blushing as they saw her miko robe. She chuckled a little bit, "Oh I get that look all the time" she replied. A thought came into Riko's mind and she knew this was her chance and time. "Hey Satoko, I want you, Yumi, Ayumi, and Natsumi to go make dinner" she said to Satoko. Satoko then took the three out to make dinner for them.

Riko then looked at Carol, grabbed her hand, and they went out the back door into a lush forest. "Is there something you need" Carol asked. Riko then letted go of Carol's hand and she walked over to where a huge tree stood behind her and the full moon was out and huge.

"So, we meet again Carol Akatsuki" Riko said to Carol. Carol had entirely no clue what was up with her. "I heard everything about what happened" Riko said to her. The flashbacks of what happened earlier from when Carol became Cure Dragon flashed in her mind. "Now I want you to battle me" She ordered. Carol was in shock. "I don't...want to" she hesitated. Riko became annoyed at she grabbed her Zeti Pact out. "She has a Zeti Pact" she said. Riko opened her Zeti Pact, pressed the light blue button, and made a hexagon on it. "Zeti Metamorphose!" she shouted. Then her Pact then started to shine.

TRANSFORMATION BEGINS

Riko's clothes were then removed as light blue energy surrounded her fast. A long black Chinese shirt formed to cover her entire body. White socks formed on her feet and then expert straw sandals formed after that. She then closed her eyes as her then started to change from neck length gray to a long yet beautiful white hair. She then opened her purple eyes as a wooden cane appeared and she grabbed it. "The wisdom of life, Cure Zen!" Riko shouted and she then made a kung fu pose after her introduction.

TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE

"No way! She's a magical girl too! If she transformed, then I'll have to as well" Carol said to herself. And she did, Carol transformed into Cure Dragon and Riko watched as she transformed. "So you managed to sprout a little bit, now we fight!" Riko said. The two ran towards each other to launch their first attack. However, Riko managed to disappear and Carol stopped for a moment to see if she can her. Then Riko reappeared and kicked Carol right in the face causing her to fall to the ground. Riko then jumped up and tried to attack Carol with a jump kick. Carol tried to get back up but when she saw the kick was coming, she barrel rolled as quickly as she can in order to avoid the jump kick. She did manage to get up right when Riko was coming to the ground. Riko on the other hand felt pain in her left foot. "Alright, now's my chance" Carol said to herself and she started to run towards Riko to launch the final attack. But the smoke managed to clear up and Riko was unhurt. She then grinned at Carol thinking that she was going to win. "You think you are going to win little weed? We'll see about that!" She said. She then projected blue energy balls from her hands and rapid-fire them at Carol. Carol had very little time to act, she was getting hit, energy ball to energy ball constantly getting hit. She then land on the ground after the last energy ball hit her. "Are you just trying to play ragdoll on me?" Riko said.

"She's...so strong. I'm just...a weak Zeti" Carol muttered to herself. Just then she heard a deep and demanding voice. "Do you think you're just going to give up on a battle" the voice asked. Just then Carol realized who it was. "Zavok" she said in surprise. They were speaking to each other via telepathy. "You want to be a powerful leader like myself right" he said to Carol. Carol responded with a simple nod. "There's one thing a leader must have" he said. "Our Zeti strength for whatever stands in our way" Carol asked. "That's true. But do you where it comes from" he asked. Carol then looked at her hand for a moment. "It comes from the heart" he said. "I should remember that" Carol said to Zavok. "I can tell that your enemy is about to launch her final attack" Zavok noticed. "But how will I defeat her" Carol asked. "Don't worry, I called backup and he should show up any moment" he said to her. "Thank you" she replied.

Riko grew mad and charged up her final attack. "Let the rage of the elder consume, Zen Burst" she shouted. She surrounded herself in blue energy and began to run towards Carol. Carol just continued to lay down and admit defeat. "I failed you" she muttered to herself. Riko was about to come towards her when all of the sudden a blue barrier surrounded her. She saw Master Zik and knew it was him. "Master Zik" Carol said. "We can talk later" he said to Carol with a gentle smile. Carol then smiled back at him and decided to de-transform. He then de-transformed Riko and she got upset. "W-Why did you have to do that" she yelled. "You know better not to hurt our guests. Especially this youngster" he said to Riko.

Then Carol, Riko, and Master Zik could all heard a rustling coming from a bush. "Carol" said the voice. Carol tried to understand the voice and she found out it was Yumi and the others as they come out of the bush. "Aah...these must be your friends I take it" said Master Zik. Yumi and the first years were completely confused. "Who said that" Ayumi said. Yumi started to cry a little bit "A ghost" she cried. Natsumi went over to her and comforted her. "Everything is going to be alright" she said to Yumi. "I'm surprised we meet again, Master Zik" Satoko said to him. "I'm glad you've changed much since the last time we talked" he said to Satoko. Everyone was talking to each other while Zavok wanted Carol for a moment.

"Should we make the announcement" he whispered to Carol. She nodded her head up and down and they headed back to where everyone was still talking to each other and were ready to make the announcement. "Everyone listen up" Carol shouted. "Brothers" said Zavok. "We have an important announcement to make" "As of today, we our a team" Carol announced. Almost everyone was confused for a minute. Carol then sighed for a moment. "What seems to be the problem" Zor asked. "Oh it's just that these humans don't understand me at all" she said. "I understood you" Yumi said to Carol. "Like she's the only human who understood me" said Carol. Then everyone stopped talking and looked at her again to continue her speech. "As I was going to say, we're a team consisting of only six members. Sure we may have vivid colors on us but that doesn't mean bad guys are going to kiss my ass." "But we will be known as" Carol said in excitement. Everyone was silent for a brief minute. "Zeti Precure" she shouted. Just then, everyone was confused. "Zeti" Natsumi said. "What's that" Ayumi asked.

PREVIEW -

"What is this place" Yumi asked. "This is the Lost Hex" said Carol. "This is amazing" said Natsumi. "True" Satoko replied to Natsumi. "Sheep" Ayumi shouted as she ran off chasing them. "I guess Ayumi is childish" said Riko. "Next time on Zeti Precure, Welcome to The Lost Hex" said Carol. "Strike Brothers, make the fools pay" said Zavok.


End file.
